


Love From The RFA Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is a cinammon roll but also a Tease, F/M, Jaehee is (y/n)'s best friend, Jumin Han is Bad At Feelings, Unknown/Saeran needs a Hug, V needs more love, Yoosung Kim is a cinammon roll, Zen is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of one-shots with the gorgeous boys of the RFA (+ Unknown/Saeran Choi) The setting is either the normal AU or different kind of AUs like Coffee Shops & Cafe's, Soulmates, College/University, High School and other kind of Alternate Universes (AUs) [A Mystic Messenger Fanfiction]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've played Mystic Messenger for quite a while and I only just started my first ever route. But I got to know a lot about MM and several bits of spoilers from the fandom ^^ Decided to make a fanfic dedicated to this amazing game so here it is~
> 
> Starting with the amazing Zen aka Hyun Ryu whee~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen goes out for a banquet in his honor for his success in the musical actor industry but he doesn't realize that you've been waiting for him to come over for a very long time. A misunderstanding occurs between the two of you as you thought that Echo Girl and Zen were together and became too devastated at the fact, you become terribly depressed. It was only then that he realizes how much you were of a priority to him this entire time.

Zen|Hyun Ryu x Reader 

* * *

 

Laying around on the living room sofa,switching the television channels with the remote for some time,you were practically dying of boredom as you wait for a certain call from someone. And by someone, I meant Zen, the guy who happens to be the guy I had recently fell madly in love with. It was ridiculous at first back then when I thought that I liked him that way. But as the days passed, he slowly reveals his true nature and that made me fall in love with how sincere he was. He never fails to surprise me and how sweet and kind he was towards me was absolutely incredible.

I felt a deep anxiety as I looked at my phone which was on the table, debating in my mind on whether it would be actually alright to call him or not. I quickly shook the thought away. Of course he was busy right now. He was occupied with his work, especially with his coming musical acts. Even if he was done with those, he would be out practicing again. His schedule was so occupied now, it got hard for me to even try getting his attention. 

Suddenly, my phone was started vibrating as it sat on the table. The screen lit up and revealed message notification

..Zen..?

Clumsily trying to fumble for the phone, I tried my best to grasp it properly as I quickly opened it. 

**Zen:** _Hey, (y/n)_

_The director just invited the whole team for a banquet in honor of my success!_

_So I won't be able to be online. Sorry ^^_

My previous excitement went away once I saw those messages. I was stubborn enough to think that he would be there for me. He has his own life so why bother to try getting into it. With shaking hands, I typed out my reply to him. 

**(Y/n):** _It's okay. I'll..I'll be just fine. Congratulations, Hyun._ _You deserve it. You don't need to worry about me_

After I sent the message, I clicked the off button on my phone as I slumped down on the sofa. I suddenly felt tears flowing down my cheeks. 

**Why..Why am I suddenly..crying?  
**

  **Zen's P.O.V.**

I got very concerned when I sent those text messages to (y/n). Like something felt really wrong..

_**Beep** _

I heard the sound of the message notification as I quickly opened my phone. It was a reply from (y/n)

**(Y/n):** _It's okay. I'll..I'll be just fine. Congratulations, Hyun. You deserve it. You don't need to worry about me_

H-Hyun? **She never called me that before...unless..**

I quickly dialed the numbers I had remembered by heart as I held my phone near my ear. Several beeps later, (y/n) finally picks up. 

"Babe! You finally picked up. Is something bothering you? Your message was kind of odd"

“I-It's nothing. I'm completely fine" she says as she laughs a bit. But something in her voice tells me that she wasn't really happy right now. "You're supposed to have fun at your party. Why are you calling me?"

"(Y-Y/n)..are you..are you crying? Did something happen? Please, tell me what's going on-"

I was suddenly interrupted by Kyungju suddenly bumping into me clumsily as she clung onto my arm. "Oppa~ Who's that you're talking to? Come on let's dance!~" She had the smell of champagne coming from her. I try to nudge her away from me but she kept holding onto me. 

"Who's that?" (y/n) suddenly asks as her voice starts to sound frail and weak, like she was already on the dangerous edge of breaking down. 

"Nevermind about that, (y/n). It's-"

"Zen, you don't need to hide anything. I know that's Echo Girl. I'm..I'm just interrupting your personal life. Have fun" she says as I heard a beep at the end of the line. 

"Wait! (Y/n), please I can explain!" I tried to say to her but it was already too late. She had already hung up on me. The hand clutching onto my phone fell to my side as the hard realization hit me. Why do you have to be so damn stupid, Zen? Now she thinks that Kyungju and I were actually hooking up with each other. I quickly pushed her aside as I made my towards the exit. Banquet or no banquet. My lady is the main priority. 

**Reader's P.O.V.**

You finally decided it was all true. Zen never liked you. He never did...he..never will. Tears had swelled up in your eyes at how much your chest was currently throbbing in pain. Then, you glanced towards the nearby kitchen shelf and noticed that there were several cans of beer. You never drank before but you felt this was a way to drown your sorrows right now. Walking into the kitchen and grabbing the cans as you set them on the table. Sitting there, you opened the can of beer and looked at it. 

Ridiculous, you thought. You were crying about some guy who you can never have while trying to drink all the pain away. It was ridiculous. But the pain was too real. You closed your eyes as you drank it.  **（A/n: I do not promote or support the idea of drinking like this. This was just a small idea I came up while I was playing Zen's route where they said that he also drank. Who knows this dork might have stashed a few cans. Anyways, back to the story)**

**Zen's P.O.V.**

The apartment was not too far from the place I was previously at as I ran there. I hoped desperately that she did not do anything too far because of what happened just now. It was all a terrible misunderstanding and a kind of drunk Echo Girl trying to flirt with me. In other words, I never knew that she even drank. 

Once I reached there, I realized that she did not lock the door at all as I quickly went in. Was she..really waiting for me? I mentally hit myself when I remembered that I actually promised to come over to her place. "(Y/n)? I'm coming in!" I called out as I looked for her. Once I saw her in the kitchen, my eyes widened in shock as I went to her side. 

"(Y/n)..." I said as I caressed her soft (h/c) hair while she was on the dining table asleep. I noticed several empty cans of beer as I realized that she had been drinking. Because..of me. Her cheeks were flushed red due to the intake of beer just now as I saw red, slightly swollen eyes because of her crying. I kissed her forehead as I hugged her close to me. "I'm so pathetic. I hurt you this badly and I didn't realize it. I am so sorry, (y/n).." I muttered into her ear. 

Then, her eyes started to flutter open as she looked at me with sleepy eyes. "H-Hyun. You're..finally here..”

"Babe! Oh thank goodness" I exclaimed happily as I hugged her tighter. She groaned a bit sleepily as she tries to sit up properly. “(Y/n) you scared me there just now.." 

"I..I thought you..why are you here?”

“I'm so sorry, (y/n). I upset you this badly and I didn't even realize it at all. I promised to come over but I forgot and went off to some party" 

"But..it's-"

"I don't care if it's for me. My lady is my main priority..my lady is you, (y/n)" 

"Z-Zen.." 

I cupped her cheeks in my hand as I brought her lips close to mine as I closed my eyes and kissed her passionately. 

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

Zen brings me close to him as presses his lips onto mine as it forms a deep, passionate kiss. At first I was taken by surprise but I slowly melted into it as I tasted the sweetness of his lips. "Zen-" I said but was suddenly cut off as he looks into my (e/c) eyes. 

"Call me, Hyun" he says with gorgeous smile. "I love it when my lady calls me by my real name"

"H-Hyun.." I said breathlessly as he pulled me into another deep kiss. We then finally had to pull apart for air. He lets out a chuckle. I pouted at his sudden reaction. "What's so funny, huh?" 

He shook his head. "It's not that. It's just that it's funny that you had just drank so many cans of beer but you taste so..sweet" My face went a deep shade of red once I realized this. I felt like I was starting to be sober already so I had already just realized the entire situation right now. 

"H-H-Hyun! D-Don't suddenly say things like that out loud.." I said as I looked away, still flushing with embarrassment. He then nuzzled his nose onto mine gently. “Aww..is my lady getting shy already? Who knew the drunk little (y/n) was so cute" he teases. I whined at his statement. 

"I'm sober already so shut up.."

"But you love me, don't you?"

"Sh-Shut up.."

He then stood up. "Alright then. Now that's already settled" he says as he suddenly picks me up and carries me in his arms. "My princess needs her sleep" I shifted around in his arms while trying to escape his grasp but since I was not  **completely** recovered from the drunkenness just now, I did not have much energy to. Guess I wasn't really sober just yet. 

"H-Hyun! L-Let me down! I can walk b-by myself- *hic* "

"You don't look so sober to me so just let your knight right here bring you to bed, okay?" he says with a cute wink. I can't help but bury my face in his chest as my face flushed red. He chuckled as he made his way to my bedroom. 

~~

**(Y/n)'s P.O.V.**

"Zen..? H-Hyun?" I muttered as he places me gently on your soft, comfortable bed. "Hmm? Yes, my love?"

"Firstly, don't go calling me those sort of nicknames" I said, which causes him to make a pouty face. "Don't give me that face please.."

"Can't help it. It hurts to hear that my lady doesn't want me to call her my love. Oh how you wound me so, (y/n)!" he says with a dramatic statement at the end of his statement. I can't help but laugh at his silliness even in your groggy state right now. "What was it you were going to tell me?" 

"Are..Are you sure that you and Echo Girl aren't-"  I was suddenly cut off from finishing my sentence by Zen placing a finger onto my lips. 

"I think nothing of her. All I have in my mind is you, (y/n)" 

This made my face flush a deeper shade of red in embarrassment once more. He held my hand and places a kiss on his lips as he puts it near his face. "It's true. Don't need to hide your love for me. You just proved it to me just now even in your silly drunken state" he says as he then stood up. I whimpered at the loss of his touch but he turned his head around to face me. "Don't worry, princess. I'm just going to get you some water. I'll be right back" 

After some time, he came back with a glass of water in hand as he sat next to me on the bed. He helped me to sit up straight on the bed while he hands the glass. Holding the glass with two hands,I drank the water. Best cure to recover from being drunk. I already started to feel much better. "Better?" Zen asks as he looks at me closely. I nod in response. When I finished the glass of water, I handed it to him as he placed it at the bedside table. 

Brushing some strands of hair from my face, he gazes deeply into my eyes as our eyes are locked with each other's. "Gosh, you're so beautiful..."

"Aren't you suppose to say that to yourself, Hyun?" 

"As I know that I am very charming of course" he says, making me laugh at this. "..but all I can think of is you. It's so terribly cliche but it's true"

"Hyun.." I said. I started to feel sleepy as my eyes slowly start to close. I try my best to keep them open because I wanted to be with him a little longer. He then helps me to lay down on the bed as he plants a small kiss on my forehead. "Don't go.." 

"I won't. I just need to take a shower first. You wouldn't wanna sleep next to someone sweaty" he said. "Unless you wanna join me, of course" he adds with a teasing wink. I covered my face with the blanket as I hid my face. This guy is definitely gonna be the death of me. Damnit, why does he have to be so cute but such a total tease? I heard the sound of the door to the bathroom door open and close later as he went in. I let out a sigh of relief and try to close my eyes to sleep. But I was completely restless as I played back the previous events inside my head. 

**'I think nothing of her..'**

**'All I have in my mind is you, (y/n)'**

I smiled to myself at the memory. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling just by thinking about Hyun. Then I remembered the kiss just now. Was it for real? Was it a dream? Touching my lips with my fingers, the memory went into my mind. My first kiss was from the most gorgeous man who is also the one I have the hugest crush on for the longest time. Does this mean..anything else..? 

After some time, I felt a sudden weight at the side of the bed next to me as strong arms were wrapped around my waist. I tensed at the feeling as I looked behind me to see Hyun hugging me from the back while nuzzling into my (h/c) hair. I smiled at this as I turned around to face him. "Hyun.."

"Hello, princess" he says as he holds me closer to his chest. I laughed at the sudden action. "H-Hyun! Let me go~" I said with a pouty tone of voice.

"Nope. I'm never letting you out of my sight~" he says as he chuckles at my silly reaction. "You're so cute. I might not control myself if I don't try my best to restrain myself"

"H-Hyun!"

"Gahh stop being too cute, (y/n)" he says as he ruffles my hair. We both laughed at this for a while. It was then quiet for a while but I then spoke up.

"Zen..?"

"I told you to call me Hyun, remember?"

"H-Hyun.." I corrected myself. "What is it, (y/n)?" he asks me as he gives me a sweet smile. Gosh, what did I do to even deserve this gorgeous man? He's like an angel. "Does this..mean anything now?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, are we..you know..together?" I asked nervously. He suddenly lets out a laugh. I looked at him in confusion. What did I say to make him laugh so suddenly?

"Is it not obvious enough, princess? Do you not realize how much I think about you..how much you brightened up my life?"

"H-Hyun.."

"I love you" he says. "I will say it as many times as you want. I'll even tell the whole world if I can. Which I would definitely do, of course" I smiled at his words as I leaned in closer to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He was surprised at me suddenly initiating the first move.

"What did I even do to deserve you.." I muttered.

"You came into my life. That's what you did"

Because of how embarrassed I feel right now and how red my face had become because of him, I bury my face into his chest as I hoped for him not to see how ridiculous a state I was. He only chuckled at this and held me close to him. "Goodnight, (y/n)" he says while caressing my hair. I only muttered the words I wanted to say to him softly because I was too shy to say them out loud.

"I love you too, silly.."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comment or review it if you liked it and suggest any ideas for what kind of situation or AU you want with your favourite guy in MM. Will update as soon as I can


End file.
